Electronic components generate waste heat during operation. In performance-intensive computing devices, the ability to conduct away such waste heat is essential for proper operation and optimal performance of computing devices. Moreover, the effective conduction of waste heat away from electronic components in computing devices may enable the encapsulation of greater computing power in more compact hardware packages.